lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Oceanic Airlines
.]] Oceanic Airlines ist die fiktive Fluggesellschaft vom Flug 815 welcher auf der Insel abstürzt. In der Serie Lost hat das Oceanic Airlines-Logo insgesamt 18 Punkte, die kreisförmig um einen Punkt in der Mitte verteilt sind und somit den 4. Kreis ergeben. Laut der Oceanic Airlines's Website, wurde die Geschäftstätigkeit aufgrund von finanziellen Schwierigkeiten nach dem Flugzeugabsturz eingestellt. Oceanic Airlines wurde 1974 gegründet. Eine weitere fiktive Fluggesellschaft die in Lost auftaucht ist die Pan Pacific Airlines. Oceanic Airlines taucht weiterhin in dem 2003er Thriller "Code 11-14" auf, in dem ein Terrorist und Serienkiller an Bord des Fluges 816 (Sydney nach LA) fast einen Flugzeugabsturz verursacht. Ein weiteres Mal taucht die Oceanic Airline in "Executive Decision" von 1996 auf. In diesem Film befinden sich Terroristen an Bord der Maschine (Flug 343 von Griechenland nach USA). Internet *While most links on the Oceanic site lead to a 404 message, the link for "Island Insider" is active, and leads to a message from the writing team. The message indicates a coming weekly knowledge test, which would, upon completion, open up the opportunity for exclusive messages directly from the writing team. No further information is available at this time. *There is one link still working, but you have to type it manually (I got this by looking at the page source) the seating chart. ** So far, being an "Island Insider" hasn't produced any of said messages directly from the writing team. **The picture at the top of the site looks a lot like the Floß from season 1. * On the Island Insider page, blue links go to a dead-end 404 page, but clicking the center paragraph produces a pop-up window with multiple-choice trivia. On May 27, 2006, it reads: :*"What does Kate use to try and open the dynamite crate?" Choices are "crowbar," "human femur," "a pick ax," and "Swiss army knife." :*Choose "a pick ax" to see an ABC sign-up form for "a special email list to receive communications directly from the LOST writing team." * Oceanic Airlines television commercial broadcast on-air during Staffel 1. (right-click and then "Save Target As" to save this clip to your hard drive) :*note: due to the odd manner in which this clip was originally encoded, it will only play in Microsoft Media Player on the PC) Hidden messages on the site main article: Oceanic-air.com *If anyone should find this message, please get word I'm alive and stranded on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. Please send help soon. Things are bad. And they're getting worse... SALLY *I survived a horrific plane crash and am stranded on an island somewhere Northeast of Australia and Southwest of Hawaii. In the event that I am never found, please forward word of my fate to my parents. - This message is unsigned but the sourcecode states the sectionname is "Robert". This message only seems to become visible if you mouse over the last paragraph of the "All Flights Cancelled" message. *There are three hidden images on the front page of the Oceanic Airlines site: **Claire's plane ticket **Two sketches Michael drew for Walt while in the hospital. **More sketches by Michael, with a postcard. *The hidden images can be seen via one of two ways: **The fun way - On the front page, in the "Quick Search", enter THE for your departure city and BOY for the destination. Click "Find". Note the black plume of smoke on the image of the island at the top of the page becomes animated. You thought it was a palm tree, didn't you? Also note that the edge of an image has become visible under the announcement from Oceanic. Mouse over it until you see a drag icon (cross with arrowed ends) and drag it to the left. You can now drag it around to see the whole thing. Refresh and repeat until you've seen all three images. **The lame, but easier and clearer way - Disallow style sheets in your browser (Google it), and load the page. You'll see one of the three images at the bottom of the page, along with the secret messages from survivors. Refresh until you've seen all three. **The easiest way is to follow these links: http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_top_shadow.jpg http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_right_shadow.jpg http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_bottom_shadow.jpg The actual image names on the website are obfuscated in the following way: 1. A javascript array is created and populated with a scrambled alphabet plus a period("."). 2. Another script concatenates elements of the array to form the three image filenames. The result is that the images are available to the webpage but never appear in plaintext in the source code, an elementary form of encryption. Clicking on the The_Numbers along the bottom row produces a video. Das Personal *Michael Orteig, Präsident der Oceanic Airlines *Chrissy, Ticketverkäuferin am Flughafen *JD, Steward *Michelle, Stewardess *Cindy Chandler, Stewardess *Jenna, Flughafen-Mitarbeiterin * Jäger *Der Pilot vom Flug 815 *(Mitarbeiterin am Abfertigungsschalter #1 in Exodus Part 3, gespielt von Wendy Braun) *(Mitarbeiterin am Abfertigungsschalter #2 in Exodus Part 3, gespielt von Suzanne Turner) *(Mitarbeiterin am Abfertigungsschalter in Exodus Part 3, gespielt von Mary Ann Teheny) Außerhalb von Lost *Der Oceanic Airlines Flug 816 taucht in dem Jahre 2003 erschienen Thriller Code 11-14 auf, welcher einen Terroristen und Serienkiller an Bord darstellt, der fast einen Absturz des Flugzeuges durch Umprogrammierung des Autopiloten verursacht. *Der Oceanic Airlines Flug 343, eine Boeing 747-200, erscheint in einem anderen Thriller von 1996: Executive Decision *Der Oceanic Airlines Flug 760, eine Boeing 747-47, erscheint in der Drama-Serie "Category 6 - Day of Destruction". Das Flugzeug wird von einem Blitz so stark getroffen, dass es gezwungen ist entsprechende Notfallmassnahmen einzuläuten. *In der Episode "A Clean Conscience" von Alias, J.J. Abrams' anderer ABC Serie, wenn Nadia und Sydney auf Sophia's Flugzeuglandung in Los Angeles warten, kann man einen Aufruf für den Oceanic Airlines non-stop Flug nach Sydney am Schalter 17 hören. (Die Episode wurde am 27.04.2005 in den USA ausgestrahlt.) Externe links * [http://www.oceanic-air.com/ Lost-related mock-"official" site] - run by ABC; incorporates a few Easter eggs. * Oceanic Airlines mock site; same site as above with a different URL. * Another 'unofficial official' Oceanic site * Oceanic Flight 815 - Official LOST Website Kategorie:Unternehmen Kategorie:Ungelöst